The general objective of this invention is to improve the rigidity and stability of doorway structures composed of two or more fixed panels and a hinged horizontally swinging door. In the prior art, doorway structures of this type have tended to weaken and loosen over a period of time and the hinged door which is supported on an endmost fixed panel may sag and drag on the door sill.
Another object of the invention is to provide rigidifying means in a multi-panel doorway structure of this type including interlocking elements on the fixed panels which closely simulate hinges, thus contributing to the aesthetic appearance of the doorway.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.